1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to database technology generally and more specifically to synchronization and transfer of information between multiple databases of varying form.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be understood, it has long been known that multiple databases may include different versions of the same information. Furthermore, databases may be structured such that it is expected that the database will have outdated information relative to another database, the second database may be expected to own the information and provide updates to the first database.
Transferring such information and updates may be problematic when the first and second database do not share the same schema or are managed by different systems. Therefore, it would be valuable to be able to provide a method or apparatus for transferring information between databases without depending on identical internal structures for example.
Furthermore, systems may be expected to receive a variety of types of information, bound for a variety of distinct destinations within the system. However, determining where the information is bound is not necessarily transparent, and providing a method or system to make such determinations may be useful.